


There's no place I'd rather be

by Insecure_Idiot



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Blowjobs, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Michael is a Little Shit, Post-Squip, in the second chapter i mean, its n o t serious i dont know how dicks work, like it's just smut honestly, no mention of Christine, they're so gay, this is a crack fic guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 10:14:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10851876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insecure_Idiot/pseuds/Insecure_Idiot
Summary: “If I told you you could go anywhere in the world right now, at no cost, all expenses paid, would you go to a person or to a place?”Out of all the things Michael was imagining Jeremy would say to break the silence, he was not imagining that.





	1. Chapter 1

“If I told you you could go anywhere in the world right now, at no cost, all expenses paid, would you go to a person or to a place?”

Out of all the things Michael was imagining Jeremy would say to break the silence, he was  _ not  _ imagining that. Jeremy’s eyes stayed focused on the TV, but moved his fingers in a sort of robotic way, already knowing what to do to defeat the enemies on screen. He had memorized all the special moves ages ago, courtesy of Michael’s wonderful teaching and hours spent losing the same boss battle for weeks on end. 

“What?”

Jeremy’s face flushed as he fumbled with his controller and paused the game. He turned his body towards Michael and cleared his throat, avoiding eye contact. 

“I- I  _ know  _ you heard me. You don’t have to like, answer right away, I was just, um, curious.”

His voice was significantly quieter than before, as he desperately tried to hide his blushing face. Michael tried his best to avoid looking at his friend, knowing that once he started he’d just be hopelessly entranced, but nonetheless stole a glance in his direction. Jeremy had pushed down the sleeves of his oversized hoodie over his hands and was pressing them to his face in an attempt to hide his nervousness. His eyes darted across the room, trying to look at everything but Michael, as he waited for him to respond. Michael couldn’t help but smile at how completely adorable he was, and took this opportunity to lean close to Jeremy’s face. He relished in the small squeak that escaped Jeremy’s lips and decided to push his limit a bit.

“Why are you so nervous, dude?”

Michael kept his voice even and cool, repressing his urge to just move two inches forward and crash his lips against Jeremy’s. Jeremy’s blush, if possible, got even more prominent as Michael made no move to lean away. His voice came out high and strained, still looking everywhere but at Michael’s eyes. 

“I’m not nervous,  _ you’re  _ nervous, I don’t know what you’re talking about um, just, it was just a question.”

Michael kept quiet for a few moments, and Jeremy let out a small sigh. He laid his head on Michael’s lap and threw his hands in the air, gesturing wildly for emphasis. Michael let his hands run through Jeremy’s hair as the other boy stuttered out more excuses.

“I- I mean, you always talk about how cool it would be if you were  _ anywhere  _ but here. You, you talk a lot about Japan and weird places you could just nerd out at and I, um, wanted to know if that changed since the last time we spoke about stuff like that? If that’s too weird you don’t have to answer-”

Michael cut him off by tilting his head up to look at him. He slowly grabbed one of Jeremy’s hands and laced his fingers through is, silently hoping the other wouldn’t pull away. Jeremy’s breath hitched slightly as he tried to maintain his cool, and Michael let out a relieved sigh.

" Dude, if I could go anywhere in the world, I’d stay right here.”

Jeremy shot straight up, still in Michael’s lap, and searched his eyes for any signs of him lying. He brought his free hand up to touch Michael’s face before pestering him with questions.

“What about Japan and the Pokémon center? What about the foreign foods and fancy streets?  You spoke to me for  _ hours  _ about that once, how could that all just change?”

Michael pressed his cheek into Jeremy’s hand before sucking in a deep breath. He responded only a few seconds later, but their close proximity and the deafening silence that followed Jeremy’s questions felt like ages. 

“Why would I want to go anywhere else, when you’re right here?” 

Both Michael and Jeremy’s faces flushed, but before Michael could take his words back, Jeremy’s mouth was on his. Fingers impossibly tangled in his hair, Jeremy tried to convey every pent up feeling he’s ever felt towards the other boy with this one kiss. An unintelligible noise escaped Michael’s throat as he awkwardly tried to steady himself by placing his free hand on Jeremy’s waist. Michael was the first to pull away, leaving Jeremy in a state of panic wondering if he had done something wrong, but one look at Michael’s face told him everything. At some point during the kiss he had gently removed his hand from Jeremy’s to trace the side of Jeremy's jawline, to which he responded with another high pitched squeak. Michael rested his forehead to his and grinned, absolutely ecstatic.

"Jeremy, that was **_so_** gay."   

   Jeremy stared at him incredulously for a moment before letting out an unceremonious snort and giggling quietly to himself. Michael looked at him with clear adoration with his eyes as he laughed. The way he openly smiled, not the close lipped smile he uses when talking to an adult or a mild acquaintance, and not the uncomfortable school photo smile he usually only wears when he knows he's expected to smile, but the real,  _ genuine _ , grin that he reserves only for Michael, made Michael's heart skip a beat.

"Are you  _ complaining _ ?"

Michael shook his head before absentmindedly running his fingers through his hair. He scratched the back of his neck almost nervously, before letting out an awkward breathy laugh.

“Um, would it be inappropriate to point out how beautiful you look right now?” Jeremy didn’t respond, he just tucked a stray strand of hair behind his ear and looked down bashfully. Michael took his silence as means to continue rambling.

“ I mean, do you know how hard it is not to stare at you  _ all  _ the time? I mean, it’s one thing when you’re just being normal Jeremy and laughing at my awful puns and generally making me feel manageable gay thoughts but like when you bite your lip or when you daydream out the window and your stupidly blue eyes catch the sun perfectly and make me feel this  _ overwhelming poetic shit,  _ that’s where I draw the line!  You’ve always been my Player One, and I’ve been too much of a loser to admit how I actually feel to you just in case you like, hated me forever, but when you just sit there, not even knowing how gorgeous you are it just, it just drives me crazy! As if having a long time crush on your best friend isn’t enough, it’s even  _ harder  _ when they’re as annoyingly adorable as you are, I mean, give me a  **_break-_ ** ”

    His thoughts were cut short by Jeremy placing his hand on Michael’s shoulder. 

“I don’t deserve you. I don’t deserve to be called your Player One. After all I’ve done, after what a shitty friend I’ve been, I can tell you I do not deserve the praise you give me. But still I- I really like you, Michael. A lot. In like, a totally gay way.” 

    Michael chuckled and shook his head affectionately.

“I already told you I didn’t blame you, didn’t I? And bro, if you think you like  **_me_ ** a lot, you should hear my inner monologue throughout the day because you honestly make up 95% of all that I think about, and I mean that in a  _ very  _ gay way.”  

    The two stared at each other for a while, wearing stupid lovesick grins. Jeremy shifted a bit on Michael’s lap, and flickered his eyes down to Michael’s lips. Without another word, Michael crashed their lips together, bringing his hand up to cup Jeremy’s face. Jeremy’s hands once again found their way to Michael’s hair, as they moved together in sync. Jeremy, who had been trying not to hurt Michael in any way, tugged at his hair experimentally, to see if it would provoke any reaction. A low, guttural sound emitted from Michael, promptly causing him to blush and try to move away. A mischievous grin slowly crept it’s way onto Jeremy’s face before he tugged at his hair again, harder this time. The expression on Michael’s face was absolutely priceless, but Jeremy had no time to savor the moment before he was not so gracefully flipped over onto his back.

“ _ Jeremy _ , if you keep doing that I’ll do something we both might regret.”

He stared at the hazy eyed boy that sat firmly on top of him before grabbing a fistful of his shirt. 

“I would **_never_ ** regret this.” 


	2. Chapter 2

    Jeremy didn’t know if it was because he was wearing both a hoodie and sweatpants, or if it was because his long time crush Michael was currently grinding on top of him and peppering his jaw with soft kisses; but the room was suddenly becoming _unbearably_ hot. His pants were a lot more constricting than he wanted, and he found himself reluctantly pulling away from Michael in order to assess the situation.

“So um, Michael, my buddy-”

“We literally **_just_ ** confessed our love for each other, please do _not_ put me back in the buddy zone.”

“So Michael, my… boyfriend?” The sentence came out as a question, as Jeremy silently hoped that what he said was okay. Michael nodded in approval and he let out a sigh of relief.

“Michael, my _boyfriend,_ it’s kind of getting really hot in here? I don’t really know what you want to, um, do about that.”

    Michael sat upright on Jeremy’s lap and thought it over. His tongue poked out of his mouth in concentration, and it took all of Jeremy’s willpower not to just make out with him right then and there. Michael’s eyes suddenly brightened, as he snuck his hands under Jeremy’s hoodie slowly, giving him time to respond. Jeremy almost flinched at the contact, but nonetheless stayed as still as he could.

“You know if I’m doing anything that’s making you uncomfortable you can always tell me-”

“No!” He cringed at how loud and desperate he sounded before staring at Michael directly. He cleared his throat and started again.

“No. I want you to. But only if you, you take off your shirt too.”

    Michael, who had already discarded his shirt on the floor, and was currently working on getting Jeremy’s over his head, smirked.

“ _Way_ ahead of you.”

    Jeremy drank in the sight of Michael shirtless, tentatively reaching out a hand to trace slowly down his happy trail and back upwards. Michael stared at him with unbridled love and want, before mumbling something that Jeremy couldn’t quite understand.

“What was that?” He leaned in closer to hear Michael, who’s face had suddenly flushed a deep scarlet.

“I want to do something. If you’ll let me.”

“Yes.”

    Michael laughed a little and shoved his chest playfully. “You haven’t even listened to what I want to do!”

“I don’t need to. I trust you,” Jeremy leaned in even closer so he was directly next to Michael’s ear, “ _completely._ ”

    Michael felt chills run down his spine as he nodded, slowly dragging Jeremy to the end of the bed. Jeremy sat there for a moment, staring down at Michael as he slowly pulled down the waistband of his sweatpants and his boxers. In one swift motion they were both torn off and thrown in the opposite direction, leaving Jeremy exposed and nervous. He watched Michael with wonder as he tentatively wrapped one hand around his dick. Jeremy hissed quietly and let out a quiet curse.

“Do you know how many times I’ve imagined this Jeremy?” Michael asked, sliding his hand downward. “Do you know how often I fantasized about watching you fall apart in my hands?”

    Jeremy was barely even listening to what he was saying, he was more focused on making sure he wasn’t dreaming because _holy shit Michael Mell is giving him a handjob._

“Fuck, _fuck, Michael_ -”

    The rest of his sentence faded away into a strangled moan as Michael removed his hand and put his tongue on the tip of Jeremy’s cock. Without warning he took all of Jeremy in his mouth, moving up and down to the rhythm of his own heartbeat. Jeremy, who had long given up on trying to be quiet, let out a loud groan and threaded his fingers through Michael’s hair, gently guiding him. His vision had grown blurry from pleasure, as he remained hyper aware of Michael’s head still pressed between his thighs. He pushed desperately against him, wanting _more_ , before Michael pulled off of him with a satisfying pop. Jeremy whined at the lack of contact, more frustrated than ever, before being quickly shut up by Michael pulling off his own pants. Michael sat himself in Jeremy’s lap again, pushing him down on the bed, before attaching his lips to his neck.

“I’ve thought about this so many times, what I could do to make the stubborn Jeremy Heere _beg_ for me,” Michael bit down on his collarbone, eliciting a soft whimper from Jeremy, “Would you beg for me?”

    Under any other circumstances, a request like that would’ve earned the other party a resounding punch in the face, but the way Michael lowered his voice and deliberately moved against Jeremy’s body in all the right ways had Jeremy clueless as to what else he could do.

“God, _please_ Michael, I need you to-”

“To what?”

“For the love of God, Michael, **_fuck me_ **.”

    Michael licked his lips and positioned himself on Jeremy’s dick, “Well, since you asked so _nicely_.”

    And with that, he lowered himself onto Jeremy, moaning his name as he did so. The moment Michael started to move, Jeremy felt the heat in the pit on his stomach grow and expand, as he laid his hands on Michael’s hips to keep himself grounded. Small words of encouragement and praise along with long strings of curses left his mouth as Michael effortlessly bounced up and down, hitting all the right spots. He knew he was close, and by the look on Michael’s face, he was probably close too. They rode out their orgasm together, both not even trying to hold anything back anymore. Michael said Jeremy’s name between each breath, saying it so often he swore that that was all he knew _how_ to say. Jeremy’s eyes watered as he tried to burn the memory of this moment in his brain.

    Soon their breathing slowed to normal, as Michael carefully climbed off of Jeremy. Dark hazel eyes met blue, as they both just stared at each other, not knowing what else to do. Jeremy wordlessly pulled Michael closer, nipping at his neck. Not hard enough to hurt, but enough to leave a mark. Michael laughed, and brought his hand up to his neck.

“What was that for?” he asked in between breathy giggles.

    Jeremy shrugged nonchalantly. “To let people know you’re mine.”

    Michael shot him a lopsided grin before standing up and digging through his bedside drawer. He threw Jeremy a pair of clean boxers that he had left over from the last time they hung out, and put his own back on. He let himself fall back onto his bed, and curled into Jeremy’s chest, letting out a sleepy yawn.

“I’m kind of exhausted, dude,” he mumbled, eyes closed.

    Jeremy snaked his arm around him and cuddled him closer, pressing a quick kiss on his forehead.

“Me too, it’s alright. Just go to sleep, I’ll still be here in the morning.”

    Michael hummed in response, already dozing off.

“Hey, Michael?”

    No response came, only the sound of him softly snoring. Jeremy smiled up at the ceiling and shut his eyes, whispering one last thing before succumbing to a very much needed sleep.

“I love you, Michael Mell, and I'll be damned if I'm ever letting you go."

   

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 2 is literally straight up just sex for a little bit?  
> Guys I'm so bad at smut I'm so sorry


End file.
